


Becoming Unstuck

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [37]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Fluff, M/M, Tom Robbins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: “He was becoming unstuck, he was sure of that - his bones were no longer wrapped in flesh but in clouds of dust, in hummingbirds, dragonflies, and luminous moths - but so perfect was his equilibrium that he felt no fear. He was vast, he was many, he was dynamic, he was eternal.”― Tom Robbins, Jitterbug Perfume





	Becoming Unstuck

If cats were said to have nine lives, then he had to be on his 27th by now. He had honestly stopped counting at 11, and not for the first time, he found himself wondering when the universe or the god or goddesses he didn't have much time for would have mercy on him, and finally let him rest. He closed his eyes and hoped that the nightmares would not visit him tonight, when he sensed a presence near him.

"I'm on four thousand and twelve... no thirteen, more or less, more if you count the future nearly mostly dead scenarios I've seen." A deep voice rumbled at his ear, and long fingers lightly played over the scars on his chest, reminding him that breathing was still a necessity in this lifetime if he wanted it to continue.

"Show off," he hissed as he opened his eyes and glared into the darkness, then closed them again as the voice was there again, though if he thought about it, it wasn't a human voice, but the sound he imagined if the 118 known elements could speak, in an orchestra of chaos, and yet, he couldn't remember the last time he felt such peace flow through him.

"Do you ever question why you are still here?"

"No," he lied.

"Stark."

"Only every five seconds," he whispered, as the fingers were now in his hair, tracing each tiny healed fissure, and the long, nearly forgotten scars that remained from the battles that should have killed him eons ago. "Sunshine," he purred out with a yawn, "when will you be home?"

When they first met, over a dozen years ago now, it probably would have made what was left of his mind back then, rebel in outrage that he would let anyone know that he needed them in the way he needed the only person he had ever known who could match him sassy barb for sassy barb, and calm that same mind with a single kiss.

"I'll be there when you wake up, Buttercup, breakfast in bed, hmmm?" The voice was smiling, as it knew the most reliable way to get Tony to sleep was to promise a long morning/afternoon in bed upon his return, but only if he slept.

Tony kissed the finger that rested lightly against his lips, then mumbled out, "miss you..." as he drifted off to sleep for the first time in days.

"Sweet dreams, love."


End file.
